


(Un)Requited Love

by Questionable_Addictions



Category: Eggsy Unwin - Fandom, Harry Hart - Fandom, Harry Hart x Eggsy Unwin, Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Colin Firth - Freeform, College Student Eggsy Unwin, Gay Male Character, Kingsman AU, Kingsman: The Secret Service AU, M/M, Professor Harry, Professor Harry Hart, Teacher-Student Relationship, Yaoi, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questionable_Addictions/pseuds/Questionable_Addictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin is a student at Kingsman University, unsure of what path to take in life now that he's in his Junior year, he decidedly enrolls in a Political History class with his best friend Roxanne "Roxy" Morton. A class taught by a sexually appealing older man named Harry Hart. His odd attraction towards his superior leaving him emotionally conflicted as Harry becomes more intrigued by his student's abruptly odd behavior around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Professor Cockface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction to really be posted. I would really appreciate helpful critism, positive feedback, etc. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S.: I hate to say this, but you found this and should have read the tags by now, so if you don't like guyxguy, please leave. This is for the HartWin fandom that I have delved head first into.

(Eggsy POV)

“Fuck this guy. What a cocky piece of shit…”

I was about to explode with rage. What a prick of a professor. I couldn't contain how frustrated I was, for more than one reason. It was my first day of classes, my third year at uni, and I don't even know what direction I want to take in life. Become an athlete, a lawyer, wrestler, nothing really strikes my fancy in the idea of a career path. I ain’t really cut out to be anything special. I can't see myself in any position of authority. So what the hell am I takin' a Political History class for?! Fuck… I should just drop it… I am pacing in the dorm room that I share with a dickhead named Charlie.

“Oye, Rox!” I shout as I collapse face first into the couch. Roxy, a.k.a., Rox, is my best friend. Wise as hell, but a little too headstrong when it comes to proving herself. She and I always meet back at my dorm after classes before Charlie arrives and kicks her and I out to fuck around with his mates or his girlfriend. How he fucking nabbed one is beyond me. 

“What's your problem now, Eggsy?” Her tone a little tired. I lift my head and look at her over the back of the couch stating, “Did you stay up late studying last night again?” She gives a small, guilty nod, causing me to groan out, “Christ, Roxy, you can't survive uni on only napping at night. You need legitimate rest.”

“Well… It's… Whatever! What's your deal, anyway? Is this about what happened between you and Professor Hart?” My expression went stoic when I say a light, “No… This is about world hunger, YES THIS IS ABOUT PROFESSOR COCKFACE.”

“Jesus, Eggsy, I was just asking, though you did start it. Your remark was unnecessary. If you know so much, why don't you just shut up and gain an easy A in the class?” I scrunch my nose and mutter, “I don't fucking know, Rox. He just made me crazy. Probably thinks I'm just some common type that can't grasp his posh speak.”

I watch her raise an unruly eyebrow at me before she nods saying, “Well, suck it up. You've got his class again in a couple days. Just do the class work and turn it in, say nothing stupid and get out. That's your game plan. Okay? Okay.” She smiles and sticks a raspberry pop tart into my mouth when I go to speak just as Charlie barges in with two of his mates, Digby and Rufus.

“Out, Eggy. You and your girlfriend can go snog someplace else.” Roxy looks prepared to beat Charlies face in with a dirty pan before I quickly get to her and toss it back into the sink. Silently grabbing our stuff and leaving with her. Digby kicking the door closed behind us as we exit the room. Roxy now left to fume with hatred.

“You should let me just kill the three of them, make it look like an accident…” I chuckle and nod saying, “I love you too much to let you get locked up for performing a justice to this country.” I smile when I successfully make her laugh, but her words from earlier ring in my head. The only part she doesn't get, the part I'm too self-possessed to share, is my heart skipped beats when Professor Harry, fucking, Hart spoke. Blood rushed from my brain down to my hips when his aged, yet cool eye's gazed in my direction. My tongue went numb when he called on me to ask me if I could not drool of what he assumed to be boredom in his class, when it was really me sexually frustrated by his appeal, and my only reaction was instinctive. I remarked with a stupid, boneheaded comment about his sex life, but because I had a brief reaction to the idea of being apart of it. He ended up kicking me out of the class for that. A painful feeling starts to weigh on the zipper of my jeans.

I pat Roxy on the shoulder saying, “I'll catch up with you in a bit, 'kay?” She sighs and nods before I watch her disappear into a crowd. In a sudden rush, I find a small hallway that leads to the janitors closet, the main hallway it's connected to filled with students shuffling their way to their next classes. I sneak my way in, and close the door behind me. Slowly turning the lock until I hear a soft click. I drop my bag and lean against the cool wooden door, my ears listening as the sounds of shuffling feet dwindle down to absolute silence. I look at my watch and see that the next class has begun, and my hands make haste to undo my belt and my jeans. My throbbing cock falling out from between the strips of fabric that hold my jeans firmly around my waist. I felt it building through the entirety of Professor Hart's class until he kicked me out, but it didn't really make itself known until I thought about the way he'd look hovered over me moments ago. Gazing down at me with his rich brown eyes. How the sweat from mutual sexual frustration would look running down his taut body. How it would drip off his chin, or off the tip of his nose and hit my pale flesh as I writhe under him.

One of my hands grips the base of my reddened cock as the other slowly begins to stroke, my eye's fluttering closed as I imagine it's him touching me and not my own hand. His hair slightly disheveled from it's usual side parted and slicked back way. I bite my lips shut with my teeth as I try not to attract any attention. I can feel his lips by my ear, his deep, sultry voice whispering for me to cum for him. A brief, imaginary feeling of his breath on my neck. My skin crawling as I release the base and stroke my cock furiously. Shooting thick white semen onto the tiled floor under me. I let out a frustrated groan and pull my jeans back together. I kneel by my decent sized mess with a bunch of paper towels and almost jump out of my skin when a rough turn of the door knob before a loud pounding echos in the small janitorial closet. I make haste as I bite my bottom lip, cursing under my breath in a rushed attempted to clean up the semen on the floor. I shove it all into a plastic bag and stuff that into a drawer before I freeze. The voice at the door familiar and bone chilling if I were caught in this scenario.

Professor Hart's voice making my body shiver when he states, “Who's in there? Open the door, now, I can hear you rustling around.” I grit my teeth and mouth vulgar terms that should never be heard aloud before I grab my stuff and straighten out my clothing, unlocking and opening the door and pushing my way out muttering a monotonous, “Sorry…” I can feel his eye's burning holes in my back as I quickly move down the small hallway. His voice briefly echoing at me when he shouts, “Hold on a minute!” Only to be gone in seconds after that. Unable to look him in the eyes out of personal shame and self loathing.


	2. Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking an interesting route down Harry's story and personality. He's going to see a lot in Eggsy that Eggsy can't see in himself (like in the movie), and vice versa, giving them perspective on new horizons.  
> Hope you like the chapter, and thank you so much for reading.

(Eggsy POV)

My embarrassment is through the roof. I almost got caught by the man I was jerking off to… Fuck. I skipped my classes the next day, too paranoid I'd run into Professor Hart and stayed out at a mates flat. Roxy called constantly after I dropped off the face of the planet for an entire day. Her first few texts and voice mails were full of worry, and concern over missing my classes and assignments. Then after 10 hours of no responses, her messages grew vicious and angry towards my intention in hiding from school and how I can't afford this. Eventually, I gave in and returned back to my dorm before the next morning, attempting to gain a night of plentiful rest, but naturally, my thoughts kept me awake.

My eyes scan over the courtyard in the front of the campus, between the dorms it holds rows of shrubbery and fairly tall trees. Benches lining the rose bushes and the flower beds, there is where I find Roxy. Her nose buried in a thick book for the math class she's got. I stand in front of her and tap the toe of my shoe against her shin, shocking her out of her focus and gaining a glaring reaction over me being gone yesterday. I smile slightly saying a guilty, “I got my assignments I missed… And sorry for not letting you know.”

She rolls her eyes and closes her books and notebooks, standing and hugging me tightly. I smile and when I go to hug her back, she retreats and punches me hard in the chest, briefly knocking the wind from my lungs. I wheeze out a pained, “Ow...”, and hunch over, pressing my palm into the bruising skin.

“You're such an ass...” She huffs and gathers her belongings before we head to our political history class.

“Yes, darling Roxy, I am aware I'm the biggest ass in your life. But I'm also the most lovable ass in your life.” I wrap an arm around her shoulder and kiss the side of her head. She scowls and teasingly shoves me off before we enter Professor Hart's class and take a seat in the back. Students whispering about the last class where I insulted the teacher and embarrassed myself to the point of being thrown out.

I feel my breath hitch when Professor Hart walks out of his connected office and start to set up. Greeting the class with a mildly interested expression. His presence triggers my memories of what happened two days ago. I quickly avert my gaze down to my textbooks and the scribbled drawings in my notebook when his eyes peer over his glasses up at me. I move in my seat uncomfortably under his brief gaze until he looks around the room more. I slowly inch down in my seat and can sense it when Rox looks down at me. She leans in slightly and whispers, “What the hell are you doing, Eggsy?”

I wave my hand at her and tip my blue and black snap back down more, shielding my eyes from seeing anything but what's in front of me. I am unresponsive to Roxy's comment and listen as Professor Hart begins his continued lecture on the history of Parliament and how it affects our governance differently from the United States' government.

Time seems to taunt me by intentionally dragging on at a painfully, and agonizingly slow pace. When Professor Hart's timer rings, I jolt and rush to gather and stuff my belongings into my bag as quickly as I can. I can taste the freedom of this choking confinement until I hear Professor Hart's voice speak up over the bustling of the 30-some odd students in this lecture hall.

“Mr. Gary Unwin, if you could stay after for a moment. I'd like to speak with you.” His voice curt and unwavering. My heart beginning to thrum erratically in my chest. The pounding rhythm shooting up to beat loudly in my ears as I look up at him and see his brown eyes burning holes through my skull. I make no acknowledgment and stand with my stuff. I look back at Roxy to see her leaving, but not before she looks back at me and nods mouthing, 'I'll be right outside.' She smiles and exits last. The door swinging closed behind her as I descend down to the front end of the room.

My silent gaze is on my history professor. My dull, albeit, attractive, history professor. The soft divots in his face. The thin, pink relaxed lines for lips. My eyes finally look up at his as he removes his glasses and sits against the edge of his desk. His head tilting to the side slightly, his feet crossing at the ankle and his arms crossing across his chest with his glasses still in his hand. His light blue button up wrinkling in all the right places to give me a view of how his torso is shaped, how his abdomen is toned in such a taut way for his age.

“Is there an issue with my class? Is it too boring for such a youthful mind? Maybe you are just taking it to pass it by with an okay grade just for the credit?” His tone almost seems to be defensive. As if I've insulted him. I furrow my eyebrows and shake my head.

“What? No, mate.” I feel like I'm under some abrupt and misplaced fire. My confusion grows when I see a small smirk pull at his mouth and I mutter, “What the fuck is wrong with you, Professor?” 

“Oh, nothing. I just appreciate the lack of a vocabulary coming from a scholar student. You caught me off guard the first time, but now it's just amusing.” His eyes look up at me when I stand still. His smile rendering me motionless. “I didn't call you down to interrogate you about your actions and attitude in my class, I wanted to ask if I could buy you a drink.” His tone noticeably softer. I can't make out his intentions. I can feel the anxiety building in my chest.

“Uh, why?” I try not to sound as uncertain as I feel.

“Because you're the only student who is so reactive towards me in such a negative way. I want to understand why, and I think it'll be easier after a few drinks.”

“That's nice, but no thanks.” There's a weird air between us before I nod and go to leave but his words stop me.

“I know what you were doing in the janitors closet.”

I feel breathless and look back at him, silent and timid at this point. “You, what?”

“You were relieving yourself in the janitors closet.” His words leave me speechless. Has he known this entire time? Is that why he looked at me earlier? What the fuck is happening right now?

“Why are… What...” I can't even formulate the right words to shoot down his claim. I slowly turn and take a step back, but in two strides he's standing right in front of me, looking down at my mortified face. All my thoughts and feelings etched out on my forehead.

“If you need some sexual relief, and you're feeling women don't supply the right feeling… I can offer you my services.” His head tilts again, his face completely serious. I half hope him to be joking. For him to laugh and tell me that this is all a bad teasing. But he doesn't. His chest moves to the motions of deep and concentrated breathing. When he can tell I can't form any words, he nods saying, “It's just an invitation. Don't worry yourself over it if you aren't comfortable.” He nods his head towards the door saying, “Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Unwin.” He moves behind his desk and places his glasses on the bridge of his nose, looking up at me over them before I quickly turn and head out of the class, my body feels like it's on fire. I can barely breathe. I pass Roxy and hurry outside for air. The cool, fall breeze of England hits my face, telling me how deep of a red it is. 

I can hear her come out after me but I can't face her with how exposed I feel. I practically shout it when I say, “I need to go! I'll see you later!” I rush off without hearing her response. I leave the campus completely and head to a pub. Desperate to forget the day already and it's barely the afternoon.


	3. Alcohol is a Bitch

(Eggsy POV)

_A fuzz. That’s all I feel, is a fuzz. No. That’s not right. I feel light. Very light, the alcohol has fucked me up. My thought process mostly. Mission accomplished. I needed something to help me forget about his stare. His ominous stare. I don’t know what to think about him. I suddenly think the alcohol is making things worse, not even remotely better like I wanted it to._

“Well if it isn’t lil’ Eggy.”

A nasally voice rattles in my ears as I lift my head and look in its direction. It’s fucking ugly expression hitting a nerve. The drowned out taunts pissing me off. Time skipping erratically, forwards, then backwards. _What the hell? Is he repeating himself? No. No, I’m mumbling. I must have said something. But what? He looks irritated. He thinks he’s alone._

“Ow…”

I’m groggy now. More irate by this aggression I can’t suppress. I feel sloppy. My technique is sloppy. _Why is the ground red? Oh, blood. Probably mine. My jaw hurts. Damnit. Rox is gonna flip her shit if I come out of this a total mess._ I’m stuck. Motionless. _Fuck, I’m useless. A piss pot excuse of an ex-marine. I can’t fight, might as well do something stupid._

_I think I broke something in the bar. Damn it. What did he mean if women don’t provide the right feeling? Women have done it for me before, it’s not like I’m a fag or nothing. Is this the right time to be thinking about this? Maybe not._

_I feel numb. The ground under me rigid, rough. My face stings. Burns. More blood. I must have been thrown out. The nights chilly as shit. God I’m hammered._

_Warmth. What? No. Am I dead? Hell, maybe. I thought it’d be much hotter than this._

“Gary?”

_Who the hell calls me Gary? I hate that name._

“Eggsy, have you lost your mind?!”

_Okay, that last one was Rox. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to hear this…_

“Can you help me get him to my dorm? My roommate is gone for the weekend.”

_Roxy? Who is she talking to?_

“My car is right over there-.”

_Black. Dark and quiet. Am I dead? I think I already asked myself this question. No, my eyelids, they’re heavy. Damnit. I can feel them moving. Is someone beside me?_

I force my eyes to open. The air around me different from before I lost all though. The puffy feeling covering my body where I must have skid the pavement when I got thrown out.

“Welcome back, Mr. Unwin.”

_No. No, no, no, shit. Why is **he** here??_

“Is he awake?” I can hear Rox state worriedly from outside the room.

“Rox…” I sound much worse than I expected. My voice rough and scratchy.

“Damnit, Eggsy, why do you always go out looking for a fight?”

I can see her. Her face full of anger, but that is the mask. Underneath is the worry. _It’s alright Roxy, I’ve been through worse…_

“You are going to need some rest Mr. Unwin, you’ve taken some hefty injuries in your scuffle at the bar.”

My heavy gaze slowly shifts to look at him. I can see it in his face. He knows I went out drinking to forget, or to smother. What’s the difference? Anyways, he knows he’s at least part of the reason. Possibly even to blame. Roxy leans in more towards me as she stands next to a seated Professor Hart. Her hands on her knees for stability while leaning in.

“Professor Hart was on his way to the bar you started a fight in. He pulled you out but you tried hitting him as well. You fell and bashed your face into the cement. It’s already started to bruise.”  
  
_Great, I fucked myself up. I must have looked like a fucking freak. Wait. Roxy is speaking again. No, I can’t focus._

_____________________________________________________________________________

I start to feel myself waking, but not with the onslaught of my expected hangover. _Did I sleep through it? Is that even possible? The room is dark. Shit, I have no idea what day it is anymore._ Instinctively my hands touch where my pockets should be, but I come to realize I’m not wearing pants. _Did I throw up on myself? God damnit, I probably threw up on Professor Hart. I bet he wanted to fuck me after that…_

I run my hand back and hit a body. I turn over and go to mutter Roxy’s name when I come face to face with professor Hart. _What the fuck?! Why is he sleeping in Roxy’s bed? Next to me?_ I look around as I quietly move from him. Sitting up more. As my eye’s come to adjust, I realize I’m nowhere I’m familiar with. _Is this his flat? It’s too dark to tell. I have no interest in waking him._ I freeze when I hear a heavy, smooth voice speak up.

“Eggsy, are you alright?” I look back to Professor Hart as he brings a warm hand up my abdomen. _Fuck that feels good. It feels right. My breathing is starting to pick up. Shit, am I aroused?_

“I, uh.” I can’t formulate the right words as he sits up. His exposed upper body bare, and his taut muscles moving in a wonderful way. _God. What is this? Did we sleep together? I can’t tell…_

“You look cute when you've just woken up.” His hand that was rising up my abdomen ghosts against my neck before he pulls my head closer. _Why am I not resisting? Do I want this? Has something like this already happened?_

His lips touch mine with a serene softness. I can’t tell up from down as my thoughts become muddled. My brain in the same fuzzy state it was when I started to feel the effects of the alcohol. My arms comes up with my hands. My fingers gingerly touching him. Nervousness overwhelming my senses. He smiles softly against my mouth when he looks me in the eyes. That hand that I just grew accustomed to holding my head close runs back down my body, but it doesn’t stop at my abdomen where it started. I feel his skin come into contact with my hip bone. Touching and feeling the curve of it as his fingers push under the elastic band of my boxer briefs. I start to feel nonexistent. Like this isn’t real. _Wait…_

______________________________________________________________________________

I jerk awake.

“You’ve got to be bloody kidding me…” I can hear my rough voice again. Mumbling those words. I just had a sex dream about my professor. I look over to the chair he sat in earlier. Empty. My hands decide to touch my legs. _Nope. My pants are still on._ I look over beside me on the bed to see an emptiness I didn’t think would make me feel so lonely.

I can feel the effects of the hangover hitting me now. Pills and a glass of water on Roxy’s bedside table. I take them as quickly as I see them. Standing and stumbling out into the living room where I hear the soft static voices of her tele. On the couch asleep, laying curled up against the arm of it, was Roxy, and in the opposite facing fluffy pink chair, is Professor Hart. Asleep with his face rested in his palm. Not something I expected to see. I turn around and go back into Roxy’s room. Collapsing and passing out back in her bed for the rest of the night.


	4. Caving to Curiosity

(Eggsy POV)

The next week was drowning in awkwardness. I stayed in Professor Hart’s class, even after my stupid incident at the bar, but he hasn’t given me any looks since then. He hasn’t held me back to talk to me, he hasn’t even made an action to imply he had an interest in me to begin with. I feel like I’m going a little crazy. Has he given up? Does that bother me? I think it bothers me. Shit… it bothers me. Does he flirt with any other boys in his class? Maybe he’s screwing with them. When I hear the class rustle in movement, I remain seated while they all leave. I look up at Roxy and nod my head.

“I just wanna thank the Professor for helping out over the weekend, and formally apologize for behaving like a dick.”

She nods and smiles saying, “Thank him for me too, I have to run to class, I’ll see you back at your flat, okay?” She playfully shoves the bill of my snap back forward, covering my face. I chuckle and stand, watching her and the rest of the class file out before I look to Professor Hart and stand. Slowly moving down to the front of his classroom.

I watch him stand behind his desk, leaning forward against it on one hand as he removes his glasses from his face. Setting them upside down on the assignments he just received from the class not even ten minutes ago on civil liberties. The corner of his mouths pulling his thin pink lip’s into a smile when I look him in the eyes.

“That’s the first time you’ve willingly looked me in the eyes, I believe.” His tone isn’t as monotonous as it can be during class. But it works. It gives him an air of mystery.

“I, uh. Thanks, for helping Roxy care for me over the weekend. I’m a bit of a handful for her to manage by herself.” I can feel my cheeks heat up when he laughs at my reasoning for hanging back after class.

“Are you certain that’s the only reason, Mr. Unwin?” His grin gives me slight agitation but that has nothing to do with the heart racing in my chest. With the way my pupils dilate enough for my eyes to appear black, my breaths in short takes in my tight chest. Damn him.

Nothing I think up in my head sounds even remotely right. It sounds weak, childish, and pathetic even. What does he even want me to say? ‘Oh yes, take me on your desk, Professor!’ I’m not a fucking heavy hearted school girl. I don’t want to be stiff about it either. Act like this isn’t different for me, cause it is. I’ve never fucked a guy. Just chicks.

“I…” My lungs need some fucking air. I inhale hard and quickly sputter out, “Iwannagiveitatry…” Was that even a coherent sentence? I think I blacked out for a sec… He even looks fucking confused.

________________________________________________________________  
(Harry POV)

And he’s nervous. Perfect. Let’s tease him a tad, shall we?

“I’m sorry Mr. Unwin, I didn’t catch a single word of that. If there were any words in that sentence-.” I suppress the chuckle trying to force its way into that sentence as I spoke it aloud but the naïve kid interrupted me before I could.

“Shut it, alright? I ain’t used to stuff like this. I said yes to your previous thing, I’m nervous, I’ve never done this. Catch on.” His inhales are probably quicker than his exhales. He is most certainly nervous, he didn’t need to tell me in words. I raise my hands and nod my head before eyeing him. I move around my front desk and see him stiffen up when he assumes I am to approach him immediately.

I stop a few feet from him saying, “Go wait in my office. I’ll meet you there in a moment.” He blinks his big blue eyes at me before he nods. Haphazardly fumbling towards my office, acting as if he’s never stepped foot in this classroom before. I grin and move to the main room door. Locking it and closing the blinds. Setting a safe zone for him. He must be lost for thought on what I have in mind.

He looks like a deer frozen in a sheet of blinding white headlights. His big blue eyes trained on the carpet as I enter my office and slowly close and lock the door behind me. I lift my head and mutter, “Mr. Unwin…”

“Eggsy… You can call me Eggsy…” His voice is shaking. God help me.

“Eggsy… I can almost certainly imagine what you’re thinking right now. You’re probably attempting to mentally prepare yourself for what this relationship would mean to your manhood. It doesn’t diminish it whatsoever. Little do you know, a relationship like this one is similar to a heterosexual relationship, only there are no stereotypes on who is generally dominant? It can be you pleasuring me, me pleasuring you, it doesn’t matter. I’m also not going to throw you into this cavernous pool of water head first. Call this your trial run. It’s all open for you to decide what we do and how we do it, but I can’t promise I won’t be affectionate. I can’t promise I won’t leave marks, I can’t promise to be happy if you chose to end it. But if you do not feel comfortable by the end of the trail, then we go back to being teacher and student. Nothing complicated. I will not show you special treatment, and we will move on.”

Eggsy’s eyes keep tracing the floor, my face, even the wrinkles in my button down. His fingers constantly applying pressure to each other and popping his knuckles, over and over. I can tell he’s sweating. His nerves on fire and actively keeping him buzzing. I lift my head when he speaks up in a hushed voice.

“And if I want to continue passed the trial…?” I raise my eyebrows and sit against the edge of my desk as he faces my side. I look to him saying we’ll discuss that if you feel that it’s what you want. None of this is set in stone, Eggsy.” His timid expression leaves me feeling soft. Not something I share a lot, but he’s not like most other men. I can call him a boy all I like, his attitude right now wouldn’t tell me otherwise, but he is a man. A taut and masculine man with no experience in a homosexual relationship. Even the beta test of one.

I reach out and brush my fingers against his wrist saying, “Are you ready? This trial starts when you’re ready.” I watch his face as his hand moves, what I expect is for him to pull his hand away, but his sweaty palm touches mine, then his softer finger tips brush gently against the underside of my wrist. I wonder if he’s this timid with women. I doubt it. He nods his head in approval as he takes his hand in mine. I stand upright, leaning down to brush my lips against his while my free hand caresses the silky skin of his neck. Ghosting touches against the stubble along his jaw. When he inhales a single breath, he leans into it. I feel that spark. That little shock between two people they say you could maybe find once in a lifetime.

His own hand runs up against mine, easing his nerves more. His lips parting and his tongue exposed. He’s sweet. Not metaphorically, like he did something noteworthy, but he tastes sweet. Like pure sugar. Unprocessed and real. My hand firmly holds his neck as I lean him back against my dark wood desk. I slowly devour his taste buds. My tongue pressing and sliding against and with his. His tongue could do many wonders outside of kissing, he may one day utilize that fact.

In the long minutes of a heated kiss, my lips part from his. Waiting for orders. For a green light. I see his hat has fallen from his head, revealing now a mess of silky blonde hair. Strands and pieces flipped upward or hanging in front of his face. I raise my hand as we exhale heavy, heated breaths in close proximity and smooth the hair from his face when I hear his raspy voice say, “Just this… for now…” I nod my head respectfully and run the tip of my nose against his neck. I can feel him shiver. Huh. Maybe a sweet spot. I wonder how many I can find on him.

I hope I don’t look as surprised as I feel when his hands take my face and he pulls my lips closer to his so he could kiss me. More vigorously than before, but no less sweet. He’s a gentle man. Possibly a gentle lover. I run a hand up his thigh to his hip when I murmur his name against his lips. “You are much better at this than you first thought, I can guarantee that…” My eyes look down at his moistened lips when he looks at me so innocently. I groan through gritted teeth before kissing him firmly. His spit as intoxicating as his smell.

He might kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapters seem short, I like doing the scenes by chapter instead of cramming a lot in.


	5. Dark Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after over a year! Woah, glad I decided to return, I've been slammed with shit. Enjoy this longer chapter. ;)

(Harry POV)

I can’t explain how delightfully interesting the last week and a half has been. Truthfully, I’ve never been more thrilled to wake up in the mornings knowing full well I’ll be face to face with the handsome young man before classes have even started. Eggsy and I have kept our activities within my office only so far. I proposed a couple days ago that we could do dinner at my flat, to which he reluctantly agreed. He’s still panicking about the potential physical relationship of this. He’s undoubtedly the cutest thing I’ve seen in my life.

I throw the blankets off me and sigh to myself, he won’t be in my class today. Unfortunate, but so be it. I get up and move into my bathroom, only in a pair of black and grey boxer briefs I eye myself in my bathroom mirror, analyzing my body until I begin to imagine his. _Shit_. That’s a sight I’m almost desperate to take in. Sooner rather than later, but I must remain patient.

I hop into the shower and take a quick shower. I run my warm hand down my lower abdomen and slowly rub at my hardening cock until I hear a buzzing from my phone. _A text?_ The buzzing only lasts one burst, _yup, a message_. My mind goes straight to Eggsy, but I realize we haven’t even exchanged numbers in the time we’ve spent snogging in my office.  I’m distracted and hungry. For him. I can eat, but food won’t quench this insatiable need I have. I’ve been craving his lips on mine ever since I got the okay from him. His lips like a tender piece of sugar coated meat that I could nip and suck on all day. Might sound odd, but you’d have to kiss him to understand. We haven’t even just sat down and talked much. He’s still a ball of anxiety when he’s in front of me, which I can’t get enough of, but the more obsessed I become with him, the more I want to know. School and public records can only tell one so much. I want to know his deepest desires, his fantasies, everything he craves in life and in himself. I want him to desire me as much as I desire him, but I can’t push him, or I’ll scare him off. The worst thing I could do is push him.

Lost in my thoughts of who he is, I lose my erection and sigh, still needing release, but my body is disgusted with itself, knowing full well it has something better to be touched by later. I sigh a heavy breath again and quickly finish my shower. I dress myself, snatch an apple and bite into it, holding it in my mouth as I grab my briefcase, coat and car keys. Heading out for a class about to start in under two hours.

\------------------------------------------------------

Getting into the university was a task this morning. Some students attending a rally against vocal suppression, clearly directed towards the university board, was blocking the entrance to all parking spaces. It took almost 10 minutes for security to make them move as cars and cabs were piling up.

I avoid any interaction with the group of activists as I enter the school, heading straight for my classroom. I come around a corner and freeze when I see Eggsy standing patiently, with his earbuds in, against my locked classroom door.

“Good morning, Mr. Unwin.” I withhold a smirk as I move towards him. He throws himself forward, away from the door as I get infinitely closer to him.

“Yeah, hi…” He nods and mumbles towards me. I can’t understand most of his mumbles, but just watching him forces that grin I had to pop through. I block the entrance with my body as I unlock the door, pulling it open and standing out of the way, eyeing him as he walks into the room.

The motion activated lights slowly flicker on as he progresses forwards towards the front of the room. I follow behind him after ensuring the main door is locked and covered. I move passed his figure and unlock my office, heading inside the dark. I flick on the lights and set down my stuff, only to be coated in darkness once more. I look up and turn around to see Eggsy standing in the doorway. His hand falling from the light switch as he drops his stuff on the floor against the wall and closing the door, locking it behind him. I turn around and watch him with interest as to what he’s going to do next. I seat myself against the edge of my desk, my hands bracing my position. I take in a deep, anxious breath. _I’m anxious? Gods he has a hold on me already. It hasn’t even been two weeks of this yet…_

“Eggsy?” I breathe out. My words are a trigger to his movement. He moves slowly towards me. Still hesitant, but not as before. He’s clearly not one for initiative. Not yet. I smile to myself. He stands in front of me, a foot or so away.

“How long until the first class?” He inquires quietly, his tone different than I expected. Not so strained or tense as I figured he’d sound.

“About an hour until I unlock the door for students.” I glance at my watch to confirm the time. No other questions are inquired, no other words exchanged. He moves a little closer, his nails scratching the back of his neck aggressively. _Ah-hah… A tick. Good to know_.

I reach out slowly, letting him analyze my movements, as not to scare him away from me. There's very little light coming in through the closed blinds of my office door as I firmly grasp his hips, urging him closer to me. He takes in a sharp breath as our pelvis's connect, my legs crossed and his long legs on either side of mine. I am face to face with him seated like this against the wooden desk. I move in and press my lips into his exposed neck, breathing his nickname ‘Eggsy’ against his skin. He inhales a shaky breath, and I grin further. My tongue, warm and moist, brushes against a spot I’ve confirmed as a primary sweet spot of his. He leans the rest of his body into mine as I wrap my arms around him protectively. His figure melting into mine. I can’t get enough of him. I pull the collar of his hoodie from his collar bone and nip, sucking softly at this hidden spot of delight. He shivers and moans gently into my slicked back hair. I can feel his arms on either side of me, same as his legs. His hands bracing his posture upward as not to fall forward against me. _Lean into this, lean into me, damnit…_

His breathing becomes erratic as his hip jerks. He’s getting aroused. I lick and nip at his sweet spot a few more times until his forehead falls against my shoulder. I smile, my lips covered in my own spit.

“Eggsy…” I breathe his name into the nape of his neck again. His erection becoming a firm disturbance to my sanity. I run my firm hands from his lower back down to his upper thighs, gripping his jean covered legs just under his ass. Firm, and begging for me to grip into them as I fuck him raw. _I’m getting ahead of myself_.

I jerk my hips forward, grinding softly against his taut erection pressing into the constraining fabric of his tight jeans. He releases an unexpected moan against my shirt, into my shoulder. The vibration sending a shudder down my spine.

“Oh, God damnit…” I barely whisper into his neck. Our hips slowly gyrating into each other, the sensation so simple, but with him it feels unreal. A completely new sensation to my nerves. My grip on his thigh tightens. _I need him so badly_.

“Uhn- Harry…” My hooded eyes open more. He’s not spoken my first name aloud before, not to me at least. I can feel the heat radiating off his cheeks as I continue to move my hips into his more. I’m entirely aroused by him saying that, saying my name. _I don’t know if this is some dominance complex, but fuck it feels so right_. I bite into that primal sweet spot, sucking again as I feel his hands grip into the back of my red button down.

“Uhhh!” He completely unfetters his voice and actions, moaning louder into my ear. He’s getting there.

“Eggsy…” I moan lowly into his ear, moving my hips harder into his, he hugs himself tighter to me, continually moaning into my shirt, to the point I feel him drooling into my shoulder, but that does not diminish my arousal. Not even slightly.

His climax is sweet and intense. He shudders hard into my body as he frees himself, letting out heavy, shaky breaths into the air around us. I hug him to me. This good feeling in my chest drops as he pushes himself away. My relaxed expression falling to worry as he moves from me. I watch him with unnerved eyes until I watch him slowly drop to his knees. No amount of darkness could cover up the redness and the heat radiating off his face right now.

“Eggsy, you don’t need to do that-.” I reach forward, but he takes my hand and slowly spreads his lips apart, pushing my middle finger into his mouth. “Oh, Christ…” My mouth hangs open as I watch his blue eyes, illuminated by almost nothing, stare up at me. He licks and sucks on my finger with his mouth as his hands spread my crossed legs apart. I use my free hand to brace myself, worried I’m going to lose my balance and fall, at this rate. He’s getting more confident, which I didn’t expect so early on. It’s probably due to the dark room, it doesn’t allow for me to see much, but just enough for now.

My now wet finger is soon exposed to the cool air as he pulls his mouth back, his hands and eyes solely focused on my clothes. I drop that hand to the desk, using it to similarly grasp the edge of it. One of his hands pushes my shirt up my stomach, exposing my lower abdomen to him, hair covering the dips and ridges in my upper body, starting at my chest and running down past the waist band of my pants. His other hand grips the back of my knee as he leans in and presses his lips into my hip bone, his teeth and tongue pressing into the skin. _Son of a bitch…_

I release the hand he sucked on to brush the hair back from his face, I want to see as much as possible. His eyes lay closed as he tongues the bone softly, a ticklish sensation feeling pleasurable. My own erection still ever present, which he is entirely aware of. He drops the fabric of my shirt as his hands pull apart the belt holding my snug slacks up, soon undoing the singular button and slowly moving the zipper downward. My cock presses forward against my black boxer briefs, pushing the flaps of my pants down as it rests against my underwear, touching his jaw. Precum staining the black fabric. I hold my breath, my mouth still hung open as he pulls his head back, staring at the darkness encasing my hips.

My hand moves back from his head and I shudder an exhaled breath when he looks up at me. He looks back towards my hips and pulls my underwear over my throbbing cock, dripping with anticipation as to what he’s prepared to do next. I bite the inside of my bottom lip as I feel his hand touch the base, the tip of his nose brushing against my shaft as he bends it forwards. I shift my hips a little lower until he sits up more on his knees. I almost immediately moan in relief as his lips part and his hot mouth encases my head, sucking. My neck goes weak and my head falls backwards, my Adam’s apple shivering in my throat as I moan in delight. He goes slow, getting into it first. He adjusts to my size as he pumps the base of my cock, slowly taking in more and more. I furrow my dark eyebrows, my chest heaving.

My arms begin to shake as he brings me towards the edge, he’s taken almost all of me in his mouth, he’s only gagged once. My own breathing becomes erratic as his did before. _I’m close_. He sucks and pumps faster, feeling the veins in my cock move, my member twitching. I reach down and pull on his hair, meant to pull his mouth off before I cum but he holds himself there, his hand gripping harder into my thigh as my whole body shivers and shakes with the waves of pleasure washing through me. I don’t know what to do with myself. I look down at him, but I have no words. He sucks a few seconds longer, swallowing everything. When he pulls his mouth off, he takes a deep breath, and I fall to my knees in front of him, my arms embracing him tightly and kissing his mouth with fervor. I can taste myself on him.

I sit on my knees and pull him closer to me. Unable to get enough of him in front of me. I’m all too aware about how I’m going to lose his company here soon. I hum a sound of appreciation into his lips as his hands rest on top of my thighs. I breath a heavy sigh when I pull my lips from his.

“That was unexpected of you…” I smile down at him with a soft, hooded gaze. I feel his eyes avoid mine as he shrugs. _What a brat_. I smile more. I stand and fix myself up, tucking my flaccid member away before passing him a box of tissues. “Here. Clean yourself up. You don’t want that sitting in your pants.” It’s almost as if he forgot he came himself. I fix up my attire, looking presentable again and retake my spot against my desk, watching him expose himself in the dark. He notices me watching and turns away a bit. I roll my eyes slightly.

“Do you have to leave yet?” I almost hate how clingy I sound saying that aloud, but I’m desperate to keep him around me as long as possible. My heart sinks when he nods and mutters out a light ‘ _yeah_ ’. I sigh softly. “Alright…” I want to ask him to come over tonight, but, again, I’m scared of pushing him away. For some reason now more than before. My head quickly perks up when I hear him ask something too quiet to make out.

“What?” I ask, my interest obviously peaked.

“Can we do something later? Drinks, food, I don’t care…” He mutters a more discernable sentence.

“I would very much enjoy doing either of those. How about drinks. Would you prefer a bar, or someplace private?” He looks up at me with an inquisitive stare.

“What do you mean by private?” He sounds nervous. I chuckle.

“Relax, Eggsy. I didn’t necessarily mean my place. I can reserve an area for us at a restaurant where we can drink in a private section.” I notice him look at me like he doesn’t understand. _Such a sweetly simple boy…_

My coy grin falls when he says, “That sounds good...” I hold a small smirk as he continues to fix himself up.  That confident character smothered again by too much thinking.

“Alright, private it is. It’s not necessarily a fancy place, so you don’t need to dress up, but change into something nice. I can pick you up anywhere you like.”

“Out front of uni is fine… My dorm is on campus.” I raise a curious eyebrow at him. I’m honestly surprised he’s okay with that.

“Alright, then. How does 7 sound?” He nods in response and as I stand up he moves forward, blocking me in and kissing his lips tenderly into mine. Just as I begin to melt into it he pulls back, grabbing his belongings and unlocking my office door. Opening it before looking to me. The lights of the classroom all flash on in reaction to the movement of the door. I look at him with a warm expression, my thin lips still moist from before.

“I’ll see you then.” He sucks in both his lips and leaves. The door slowly creaking shut. I let my head fall forward as I groan. Stuck alone in the dark.

 _He’s been gone for five seconds and I miss his presence already…_ I feel my heart ache slightly, my relaxed brows growing tense and furrowing together. _This is all…_ I can’t even express to myself how this makes me feel.

_What is this?_


	6. Heaven

(Harry POV)

My head buzzes with a gentle thrill the second I watch the clock hit 5:00 pm.  _ Finally _ . Today was the longest I’ve yet to experience. I couldn’t stop thinking of Eggsy, even during my three lectures today, he was all I had roaming through my head. Topics from foreign investments to major political constituents around the globe, no deep thought could keep me focused.

I keep composure as I watch the remaining students collect themselves in a grouping around my desk, due assignments in hand as they attempt to chat my ears off.

“So, Professor Hart, what do you have in mind for your weekend-?” One woman inquires as her friends smile and shuffle erratically around her. They’re excited to get me alone, but with little interest in what they have in mind, I smile politely towards them.

“I’m very sorry to cut this rendezvous short, but I do have a prior engagement to head to.” I gesture my hand to the door, ushering them out as best I can without being as rude as I’d like to be. They hold me up after class to no end, almost every time if they see I’m not busy.

They dawn sorrowful expressions and sigh, exiting the large lecture hall. I close and lock the room door, shutting out the lights and collecting my belongings from my office, leaving through a connected door in there out to the crowded hallway. Many students clamoring to leave campus and enjoy the remainder of their Friday. I spot Eggsy’s close friend, Roxanne Morton. An interesting young woman, exceedingly bright and very well suited to Kingsman University.

I approach her, hoping she knows of Eggsy’s whereabouts.

“Ms. Morten!” I holler at her without trying to cause any alarm. She pauses and looks back at me with raised eyebrows. I push through students huddling in the hall and stand in front of her, her height at least a foot shorter than myself.

“Oh! Hello, Professor… Is there something I can help you with?” she inquires curiously.

“Um, yes, have you seen Mr. Unwin, recently. We have an appointment and I am running short on time.” I let the partial lie spill out effortlessly. She doesn’t look anywhere as wondrous as to what appointment I’m referring to.

“Ah, yes, he said he would be meeting with a new mate later. Probably just forgot, or didn’t want to make it. Sorry, Professor Hart. I just left his dorm, he was getting all dressed up. Can’t help but wonder if he’s seeing somebody…”  _ She almost sounds a little jealous _ . I raise an eyebrow.  _ Perfect, he’s getting ready _ . I nod to her and begin to move away.

“Well, thank you Ms. Morton. I’ll see you both Monday. Enjoy your weekend.” I call out.

“You as well, Professor.” She turns and disappears down the hallway she was headed.

I head out of the building and towards my car. Unwilling to be stopped once more. I am starting to run low on time, and our reservation is at 7:30. It’s 6:15.

_ Shit _ .

\--------

I race home in a rush, getting into my flat by 6:35.  _ Need to shave, need to rinse off, need to…  _ My head is in twenty various places as I run about my home, grabbing a sleek, clean white button down, a slate grey tie with a dark red emblem stitched into the bottom, dark form fitting jeans and a polished pair of black oxfords. I pair it all with a dark grey, almost black blazer. I hop into the shower, washing off today’s work day.

_ 6:43 _ .

I stand in the mirror, tilting my face and pulling at my skin as I slowly and delicately shave away the stubble and gruff on my face that I intentionally avoided shaving this morning. Little did I know Eggsy would want to go out tonight.

_ That boy is unpredictable _ .

I pat a sweet helping of cologne into my neck and wrists, dressing and running my hand against the fabric of my jacket as I examine myself in the mirror. Brushing my hair back, I let it flare up without any product. My hair is a bouncy, brown mess of curls with hints of grey next to my temples and above my ears.

_ Damn it I’m getting up there in age. What holds Eggsy’s interest in somebody such as myself? _

At 6:55 I’m put together and out the door, running out to my black Bentley and speeding off again, making it out front of the University by 7:03. I roll down the window and peer out to Eggsy, who pulls the breath from my lunges. He walks towards the car dressed in a simple black V-neck t shirt, black form fitting jeans sagging enough to reveal dark red and grey boxer briefs, clean white high-top sneakers and a black leather bikers jacket. I inhale a deep breath as he pulls open the passenger door and steps inside. His smell intoxicating, as it floods my nostrils. I smile slightly, trying to suppress my intense approval.

“You look very well.” I speak softly, it clearly gets under his skin in the ways I want it to.

He nods and looks at me, his stubble on his face shaved down but still visible, his hair brushed forward, no hat to cover his straight, blonde locks.

“You look posh as hell.” He is talking more.

_ Good… _

I raise an eyebrow and lean in saying, “Well it is how I am, Eggsy. Posh and well mannered.”

“Bollocks.”

I blink in uncertainty and surprise.

“I beg your pardon?” I inquire, still baffled by his forwardness.

“You’re one of the pushiest bastards I’ve ever met, mate. Makin’ me all bothered in your car, it’s not very polite of you.” I raise my eyebrows.

_ He’s messing with me _ .

I grin as he forces himself to hide a smirk. I shift the gears and take off campus and out into the lit up city of London. We drive for 10 minutes before we pull into a back alley, near a door with a well-dressed valet. The gentleman steps around the car and takes the keys from me the moment I step out. I leave a small wad of money in his palm and walk around the way the man came, opening the passenger door for Eggsy as he steps out.

Closing it behind him, I take him by the back, my hand pressing a comfortable firmness into his lower build as I walk him towards the door, gaining a subtle nod from the large man guarding access. The bouncer opens the door and leaves us to venture in alone, closing it quietly behind us. Eggsy looks around at the sight of men and women alike, all invested in their own company and uncaring of who wanders around them.

“What is this place?” Eggsy looks around, his eyes wandering from here to there, taking in the illuminating chandelier hanging down in the center of this dining hall, with a large dance floor. A band playing music on a low stage near it as couple’s dance slowly around, some eating and drinking if not on the floor.

“It’s a place with no tolerance for judgment…” Eggsy looks up at me before we’re greeted by a tall, smiling woman, the hostess.

“Welcome, Mr. Hart, may you and your companion join me this way to your section.” The host leads us off towards a rounded corner with a booth hidden from view unless you stand in it’s entry way. An entry that can be closed.

Eggsy and I take our seats. I smile politely at the young woman who politely smiles back before looking to Eggsy.

“Is there anything I can get you both?” She looks between the two of us.

“I’ll take my usual, please.” I speak up. Eggsy looks at me before looking to her.

“You got Guinness?” Eggsy asks, abashed.

“Yes, sir, we do. One martini, one Guinness. Coming right up.” She smiles and closes the access point to the booth, leaving Eggsy and I alone. Eggsy looks around, pushing open the door as he sees all combinations of sexes dancing together. Men with men, women with women, men with women.

I watch his eyes wander as he watches everyone else outside of the booth. He stays sat across from me in the curved booth.

_ I want him to cling onto me, or run his hands against my chest, in my hair. I want him against me _ .

Eggsy speaks up, breaking my train of thought.

“Harry…”

“Yes, Eggsy.”

“What is this supposed to be?”

“It’s a private club, Eggsy, for anyone to be who they want to be-.”

“No, I mean, what are we supposed to be?”

I fall silent, watching him with low eyebrows as I take him in.

_ I can still smell him from where I sit _ .

“I told you before, this can be what you want. I’m invested in this if you are. If not, then it can be nothing. If you want it to be simply physical, we can remain just that. If you want a relationship out of this, I wouldn’t oppose you.” I lean in to the table, my eyes locked on him completely.   
  


“Eggsy, I may seem like a well-spoken man, but when it comes to personal matters, I-.“ I’m briefly interrupted by the sound of a gentle knocking coming from outside the booth. I look a little put off, my eyes saying everything. “Yes, what is it?”

The voice of the hostess from before sings out, muffled some by the door to the booth. “I have your drinks in hand, Mr. Hart.”

“Wonderful, please come in.”

She enters and lays them in front of us between myself and Eggsy. I smile kindly at her, “Thank you, Rose.” I pass her a folded bill and she smiles, leaving. I push a switch, indicating to anyone outside the booth not to disturb those inside. I stare down at my glass, unsure where to pick up from.

_ I’m not so eloquent when it comes to personal matters… You’re a personal matter, Eggsy _ .

I exhale a soft sigh, running my fingers through my fluffed hair before I take a drink from my glass. My eyes cast downward before they glance up at Eggsy, sipping from his mug of Guinness and avoiding my gaze.

_ Why must this be so uncomfortable? _

I inhale a short breath.

“What do you want this to be?” My brown eyes analyze his every motion, wanting to hear what my heart wants to hear. He shrugs, sending a soft pain through my chest. I take another drink.

“I don’t know, Harry. This is… not what I’m used to.”

I’m not able to respond with something that would help the situation, or even sway it in my favor for that matter. I down the remainder of my drink. In the middle of swallowing, I look over at Eggsy who scoots over closer to me. I hold my empty glass close to my lips as he gets closer, soon seated next to me. I look down at him, moving the glass down to the table. My hand rests on the table as I turn slightly to face him.

“I… I don’t want this…” My breath hitches in my throat in the small second pause before Eggsy continues. “I don’t want this to just be physical… I think, I don’t know, bruv, you make me feel weird.” Eggsy’s face gets red, but since he’s blurted this out so far, he keeps going.

“I can’t explain anything, because I’ve not felt like this before.”

I lean in and slowly snake my arm around his waist. My heart melts inside my body when I don’t feel hesitation from him for the first time. The band outside of the booth by the dance floor begins to play a harmonic version of Bonobo’s “First Fires”, a song with slow, enticing rhythms and beats. I match the seductive melody with my movements, looking at Eggsy. My soft accent seeping into his ears.

“I have never felt like this before, either, Eggsy… You give me unheard of sensations in my chest, you make my head hot. I’m quite unhappy the second I lose your company…” I feel my breathing grow heavier the more I confess to him. His soft, minty breath hitting my face with a hint of the beer he’s been drinking. His cheeks bright red, I can feel their heat bouncing off my own warm cheeks.

\-----------------------------------------------------

(Eggsy POV)   
  


I can’t feel my cheeks, they’re so goddamn hot. Harry’s eyes so mellow, sucking me into their warm hazelnut color. I run my tongue along my lips, with only half a mug of alcohol in me, and I already feel drunk. Harry gets me so bothered when he’s this close to me. His arm so possessively wrapped around my waist, my leg firmly pressing into his. My senses all on overdrive as the booth is filled with the sound of the sultry music playing around us.

My heart skips a beat as I watch Harry’s lips barely move when he speaks, “Eggsy…” The swaying of violins and a cello rock my bones and make my skin crawl with a pleasurable feeling. I lean into it, into him.

_ Shit, he smells so good _ …

I reach a sweaty hand up, grasping the back of his neck as I watch him follow my motions. Harry looks intoxicated as well, both of us drunk off each other, our bodies so close, clothes and fabric rubbing together as his other arm comes around and pulls me in closer. Our warm lips pressing into each other, our breath mixing as our tongues collide together. My one hand remains on the back of his neck, as my other grips his jacket, making a soft rustling noise as he leans me into the back of the booth, his chest pressed into mine as he lays his upper body against me. I shudder when I hear him breathe against my moist lips.

“Eggsy…”

My eyes hang low, half open but stuck on his all the same. The air between us is intense as his lips press firmly into mine, running against each other and sharing a sense of tender fondness. My hands push his blazer from his shoulders, his muscular body, lean and rippling with slim muscle in his arms and back, the fabric hugging against the dips in his abdomen and chest.

I furrow my eyebrows when he sits up, revealing colder air that hits my face. It doesn’t feel as nice as the heat of his breath on my skin. Harry reaches out his hand to me, pulling me up.

We exit the booth, and before he pulls me off further, he takes my leather coat from my shoulders, tossing it on top of his in the booth. I feel the softness of his fingers as they slip between my own. He leads me down the stairway towards the dancefloor, the song slowly coming to an end with its lovely atmosphere just as the next song is introduce. Harry turns me, pulling me into his chest as his hips begin to sway, the side of his forehead against my own, hand interlocked together.

_ I’m in heaven _ .

The band swiftly transitions from Bonobo into a song rendition from Until the Ribbon Breaks, beginning to play a dark, sultry cover of “One Way or Another”. Red lights flash overhead, creating a dark, sexy atmosphere as I feel the heat from Harry’s hands run down my back and embrace my hips, firmly keeping me against him, my muscle in my arms and back twitch under the scrutiny of his hot breath gliding from my neck down my shirt. Caressing every aspect of me.

I wrap an arm around his neck, the alcohol has diminished my concern of others seeing me, I just need Harry, here, close to me.

It feels like an hour that we spend standing there swaying against each other to the music, stuck to each other’s bodies as the haunting melody wraps us up. I almost gasp in response as Harry turns my body suddenly, pressing his chest into my back, his hands continuing to keep a tight hold on my body as they wander, one hand roaming my stomach and to my chest. Other couples in the hall, too, sway in a seductive, personal embrace of their own to the music as it influences their sensations. His other hand remains firmly on my side.

I shiver against Harry as I feel his breath hit my ear. I run my hand against his arm as his hand runs along my abdomen. His fingers slipping between the buttons of my shirt and feeling my skin directly. I blush a bright red when I muffle a soft moan. The music too loud for anyone to hear, but I feel Harry chuckling behind me, his lips pressing into the side of my neck.

“Damnit, Harry…” I softly release coupled with a moan, trying to look back at him, but all I see is his hair. Softly brushing my skin. I grab his hand and pull him from the crowd of people grinding into each other just as Harry and I were.

_ What the hell is he doing to me? _

Harry looks mesmerized as he follows closely behind me, his fingers grasping mine as I lead him back to the booth our jackets lay in. I grab both and hand Harry his, downing the last of my Guinness before I turn and look to him. He looks mischievous.

“What are you planning, Mr. Unwin?” Harry leans in, pressing his lips into mine. I breathe out a heavy breath, in a daze.

I stare up at him, my eyes glazed over when I mutter, “I want to go someplace private…”

“This booth isn’t private enough for you?” He grins slyly down at me. I furrow my eyebrows, the teasing getting a little under my skin. “Fine… Private it is, then.” Harry wraps himself up in his blazer and takes my hand, leaving money on the table before pulling me out to the front, getting the keys back for his Bentley and taking off the second we get in his car. We both didn’t drink much; the cause of our messy behavior is due to one another.

\------------------------------------------

I feel nervous as Harry leads me up the short flight of stairs to his flat, his Bentley parked in an enclosed garage next to the complex. He looks back at me and smirks slightly, unlocking the door and pulling me quickly inside. Feeling the hot buzz, I stumble around in the dark, my hand firmly gripping his as I fear losing my way around his place.

_ I’m in his flat…  _

I feel his pull on my arm stop just as my face rams into his chest. I pause with my forehead rested against him, his warm cologne infiltrating my senses and giving me goosebumps, all of my hairs standing on end. I take in a deep breath when his hand suddenly releases mine and softly trails up my arm in the dark, feeling my skin before he pushes my jacket off my shoulders, letting it hit the ground with a thick thud.

I inhale hard once more. My body shakes lightly as I feel his breath on my neck.

“Eggsy…”

_ Oh my days, don’t do that… _

I haphazardly reach my arms out and end up grabbing him by the hem of his pants. Tugging as I let out a soft moan. The alcohol feels like it’s heavily sinking into my blood. Harry’s hands traveling up and down my sides as he pulls me into him, taunting and teasing my senses with his hot breath on my skin and his touch so gentle it’s criminal.

“Harry…” I whine out.

Harry softly presses a kiss into my neck, eliciting a sweet moan from me. Once I release that noise, I feel his grip tighten on my sides and he presses his body into mine, walking me backwards until the backs of my thighs bump into something that makes me jump. I hear Harry chuckle as his breath travels up my neck and rests over my lips.

“It’s only the couch.”  _ Oh… _

I keep my grip on the waistline of his pants when he hoists me up, seating me on the back of the couch he ran me into. I lose my breath as his heated lips press into mine. My body trembles under his touch and his hands resume moving along my body. He keeps his lips firmly against mine as he hurriedly shrugs off his coat to the floor.

“Are you alright?” Harry pulls away and stares down at me in the dark, his brown eyes lit up by the smallest amount of light peering in through the covered window near the couch. I look up at him with a timid expression. I don’t know what I’m actually expecting, but I want this. I want him. I don’t feel like I’m in as awkward of a spot as when he first suggested the notion of us sleeping together just for my benefit. Now it feels like there’s more to us than just a physical engagement.

I stare at him a moment longer before I nod. “I’m alright.” I close my eyes as he leans back in, pulling my hips into his and pressing a firm pelvis into mine. I shudder hard and moan loudly against his lips. The sensation of his erect cock caught in his pants as it presses into mine feels unreal, a tickling shiver shocks my nerves.

_ Oh Gods… _

Harry lifts me up and off the couch, eagerly pulling me along in the dark and up a flight of stairs to his second floor. More light shining through as he leads me to a door at the back of the hallway, passing us by a neatly set up office room with displays of different species of butterflies. I look around his dark hall before looking back towards him. His shirt wrinkling as the ends appear to be spilling out from inside the waistline of his slacks.

I inhale deeply as he pushes open a door and grabs me, pulling me harshly into him as he walks backwards towards his neatly made bed. His lips crash into mine before he pulls me down onto the bed and messily begins to remove my shirt, transferring his lips from mine to my collarbone, kissing his way down to my lower abdomen where he starts to undo the belt barely holding my dark jeans up above my hips. I lean my head back, moaning softly, then...

_ Black. _

_ Black? Wait, hold the fucking phone… _

My eyebrows are tightly furrowed as I feel the rough tension in my forehead and eyebrows weighing down my eyelids. It hurts to open them. I furrow my eyebrows harder as a sharp, blue light peers in through a partially closed window.

I let my eyes adjust before I start to look around. I’m in Harry’s room? I look at the soft deep blue comforter I’m under and push it further down my body, slowly pushing myself upward. I’m only in my boxer briefs, but… I don’t feel like anything happened. I don’t feel different... I look over to the spot next to me in this large bed and see Harry laying with his back to me, dressed in dark grey pajamas.

_ My head… What’s with the vivid fucking dreams? _

I slowly throw my feet out from under the thick comforter and onto the floor. I jump when I hear Harry shuffle around behind me suddenly.

“Eggsy?” I hear his gruff voice call from behind me. I’m still getting shivers over that dream I just had.

“Y-yeah…” I mumble out.

_ Fuck my head hurts _ .

“There’s aspirin and a glass of water on the night stand next to you… Are you feeling alright?” He shuffles more and I hear him groan through a stretch before his hand touches my bare back. I feel my insides melting. I look at the aspirin and then back to him slightly. My breathing soft and my eyes half open. His eyebrows are furrowed slightly as he looks up at me. Slowly blinking away the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m fine…” I reach forward and quickly take the aspirin. Silently begging for this throbbing migraine to rid itself. I lay back down in the bed, curling back under the blankets and facing Harry. His sleepy eyes watch me. I can’t help but grin softly seeing his messy short brown hair. His eyebrows fall low and furrow as he watches me.

“Eggsy? Are you sure you’re okay?” He inquires quietly. I can hear the concern, and my heart seems to fall weak.

“I’m not sure how we ended up here… What happened?” Harry’s eyebrows raises slowly and he looks up at the ceiling.

“Well, you passed out in the car on the ride over…” He murmurs to me. I frown and avoid his eyes. “And you started mumbling incessantly in your sleep. I couldn’t make out a lot, only two words you kept repeating. ‘Please don’t.’” I furrow my eyebrows tightly.

“Oh… Sorry.” Harry watches me longer before his hand caresses my cheek. His thumb stroking my cheek bone.

“I heard you moaning in your sleep last night. Have a nightmare?” I blush and divert my gaze again. He raises his eyebrows at me and I blush harder. “So… not a nightmare?” I can hear him grinning. 

_ Damn you… _

Harry scoots closer and wraps his arms around my body, pulling me into him. His warm skin pressing into mine as he rests his chin on the top of my head. His cologne still lingers from last night, making my head feel fuzzy and warm. I take in a deep breath as my eyes slowly shut, falling back asleep as I feel my headache linger away. Wrapped up in Harry’s warm embrace.

But those two words stuck with me. “Please don’t.”


End file.
